Life is a Road
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: Just like the title says. Life is a road for some people. But what kind of road does Rin and Sesshoumaru have? Please read and review. Diclaimer I don't own Inuyasha sigh.


**Hey everyone this is another new story basis on the soundtrack of the animated movie of Anastasia from Disney Life is a road. Well I hope you feel the story. Please R+R.(I hope lol) **

**Life is a road**

Sesshoumaru now lived as a business man after he lost Rin, while fighting against a strong demon with Inuyasha. He killed her. Her guardian who promised to protect her, killed her. She saw the demon trying to attack him when he was on the ground. Then everything gets black. He couldn't remember anything after that, but Rin was gone and her blood on his hands. And all that time he thought he was missing something. His father Inutaishou who was still alive helped his oldest son throw this as best he could.

He was now owning a big company. He was being his old ice self after Rin was gone. She melted the ice and he made it ice again. Master Jaken came in the office holding a note.

"Milord the priestess has a message for you." He said handing the note.

Sesshoumaru read the note three times. It said Rin was coming too see him. 'But how? I killed her.' He put the note away. Then there was a light knocking on the door.

"Enter." He said coldly.

Then a young lady came in. "Sesshoumaru? Are you alright? Your paler than normal and I can tell." She said with concern in her voice.

Lord Sesshoumaru looked up at the young woman and saw it was really Rin before him. "But this can't be. I killed you!! And you can't life that long!" He said wide eyed at her.

"Kagome and Inuyasha didn't tell you what happened? You didn't kill me but saved my life after the demon got me by marking me as your mate. But you and I lost too much blood and when I woke up you were not there, so I thought you were ashamed of what you Kagome and Inuyasha told me it was best for me to stay away from you, I didn't have a choice so I stayed with them." Rin said looking at the ground.

"And when I wanted to see you and tell you I was alright, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped me from going. So I had to wait. Them I had the change of getting away without Inuyasha stopping me I went to see you. Please tell me why you left me behind?" She said letting tears fall.

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Because I didn't know you were alive and for awhile I was danger around anyone alright Rin. How could they say that to me? I thought I killed the one thing I loved? You must hate me now." He said turning around his chair.

"Sesshoumaru you must know by now that I wouldn't never think that about you. If you were a monster, I wouldn't be here right now. Others don't see what I see in you. That you do have a heart and can care about someone like me. You proved that many times before don't you remember?" She said sitting before him. Then Inutaishou came in.

"Sesshoumaru I just heard that…" He didn't finish when he saw Rin sitting before Sesshoumaru. He saw that his son's eyes were different now, happier and not cold anymore.

Then he smiled and left the office again. "And did you see her? Is she in there with him?" Inuyasha asked his father. "Yes she is. And too keep her away from her mate for so long? He and she could have died, if you kept her away much longer. He didn't know he marked her, but still he would have died of a broken heart." He said angry.

Then Sesshoumaru and Rin came outside the office. Everyone including Inutaishou were scared of the cold look in Rin's eyes. But not too Inutaishou, no but too Inuyasha and the others. Then Shippo whispered: "Shouldn't we make a run for it?" Then he got a blow on his head.

"Why did you hold me back from going to Sesshoumaru? Why? If you knew what was happing with him and me?" Rin asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha were about say something but closed their mouths again. "And to think I trusted and believed you when I knew things were not alright." Rin said going to the window.

Then Inutaishou, Inuyasha and Kagome left. Sesshoumaru went over to her and held her close, Kaugra stepped inside the room. "Sesshoumaru dear, you can't keep mourning about that girl forever. She's…..HERE?!" She saw Sesshoumaru holding Rin.

"No that can't be! You were supposed to stay away from him. How did you got passed Inuyasha?" Then Rin turned around to Kaugra.

"You were behind this? With Inuyasha?" Rin was shocked.

"Yes. He had to make Sesshoumaru believe you were dead, while he keep you away from him." Kaugra explained.

"Kaugra leave right now or else!" Sesshoumaru said growling at her. Kaugra left angry.

"I'm sorry Rin. I could have protected you, but I failed you." He said holding her.

"This wasn't your fault, but Inuyasha's for laying to us. So it was his and Kaugra's fault." Rin said. "Come I will take you home." Sesshoumaru said smiling again. "I like the sound that. Home." She said smiling. He smiled back and they went home.

Rin fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. Sesshoumaru staid went her for awhile. 'How is it possible that I feel complete?' he thought. The doorbell rang. He opened up and saw Inuyasha. "Leave right now before I make you!" Sesshoumaru said growling.

"Wait can you tell Rin I'm sorry. I didn't know you marked her."He said and then left.

The next morning Rin woke up and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her. "Good morning." He said smiling. "Good morning to you too." She said smiling back and gave a kiss. "Let's have breakfast." He said lifting her up and taking her downstairs. After breakfast as Rin went took a shower, Sesshoumaru went in to his office.

After her shower she got dressed and went to see Sesshoumaru. She found him in his office looking at some papers. "Everything alright Sesshoumaru? You look troubled." She said going over to him.

"It's nothing Rin. What do you what to do today?" He asked putting her on his lap. Rin smiled.

"What about your work? Is that important?" She asked looking at the papers. "Yes, but it can wait. I just got mine mate back after so long the papers can wait." He said.

"Yes well your mate is still going to be here and the papers will not." She said giving him a kiss. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Alright, but what about you? I want to spend time with my mate." He said. "You will." She gave a kiss. "After you finish the papers." She said smiling and leaving the office. Sesshoumaru smirked.

After a half hour or so Sesshoumaru was done and went to find Rin. He found her looking outside his balcony. He went over to her and held her. "I missed you every day since we were apart from each other." She said.

"I did too. But I never knew you were alive. I still can't believe Inuyasha kept you away from me." He said. "I can't believe it either. He always told me that you were with Kaugra, but something told me that wasn't true." She said.

"Rin, I will be always there for you from now on." He said. "And I will be there for you." She said then turned around and kissed him. Then they went back inside. Later that evening the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru was awake so he put on a robe and went to open the door without waking up Rin. It was his father Inutaishou.

His father looked at Sesshoumaru smirking. "What is it father?" Sesshoumaru said annoyed. "Well if you aren't busy at the moment, are the papers done? Kouga wants them now." He said. "I will get them." "And you will have to take them to the office now. He is waiting as we speak." Inutaishou said."What? Why do I have to take the papers to him? Not you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well since you read and signed them, you can negotiate about the terms." He said. "Well the terms are not right so I didn't sign it. So I can stay at home with mine mate." Sesshoumaru said handing the papers over to his father.

His father then looked in to the papers and saw that was so. Then Inutaishou left. Sesshoumaru went back to their bedroom and went back in bed next to Rin. "What did your father want this late?" Rin said sleepy. "Nothing Rin go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Then Rin went back to sleep. The next morning Sesshoumaru had to going to the big office. Rin was still asleep. So he went to wake her after he was dressed.

"Rin I have to go. I will be back before dinner." Then he kissed her.

"Alright, love you Sesshoumaru." She said opening her eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her back. "Love you to Rin." _'I can't believe how quick changed because of Rin'_. He thought. Then he went on his way to his office. Around the afternoon, Kouga came in the office.

"Sesshoumaru why didn't you sign the papers about that corporation?" He said. "Because I don't agree with the terms. Now leave my office before I do it for you Kouga." Sesshoumaru said.

Then before Kouga could say something back there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Then the door opened and Rin came in.

"Sesshoumaru I got something… oh I see you busy. I will come back later." She said.

Then Kouga graphed her hand. "Rin how are you doing? How about dinner right now?" He asked.

She slapped him in his face. "When are you going to get it that I don't want anything to do with you?! I said that when I was with Inuyasha and now that I'm with my mate!" She yelled at him. "Oh and who is your mate then?" He asked her. "I am. Now leave me and MY mate alone." Sesshoumaru said growling.

Then Kouga looked at him then at Rin and then was gone. "Now what did you have to tell me Rin?" "Well your father called and asked if we would visit him. He wanted to talk about something he didn't say what it was about. I guess we will find out then so you going?" She said. "Did he say what time?" Sesshoumaru said. "He said he was in his office right now if that give the clue." She said.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked with Rin to his father's office couple floors down. They went inside the office. "There you two are. Please have a sit. Well I will start right away. First, Rin I am deeply sorry what Inuyasha did to you. I had not idea what was going on. I also believe you were dead till Kagome told me after you left to see Sesshoumaru. And so you know, Inuyasha has be punished along with Kaugra." He said. Then about other things that were important but too long for me to explain. Then seeing what time it was, they all went home. Life could get better for Sesshoumaru.

Till one day Rin got sick.

"Want me to stay with you today Rin? I don't mind canceling the meeting for a couple of days till I'm sure you better again." He said looking worried as Rin came out of the bathroom looking very pale. "But I care. You go to work, I will be fine don't worry. I have be sick before I will be alright." She said going in bed.

"Alright Rin. But please call me when you feeling worse." He said and gave her a kiss. Then after she saw him leave she went to the phone and called a doctor for the results were in yet from her visit the day before. After she talked to the doctor she felt so much better right away. Then she called Sesshoumaru at his office. "Rin? Everything alright?" He asked worried about her all morning.

"Yes I'm. You know I went to see the doctor yesterday, but what I didn't tell you I had a few tests. One test said I was pregnant." Then she heard a thump. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru are you alright? Sesshoumaru?" She said through the phone.

But she since she didn't get a word from him. She called Inutaishou to check on him. Inutaishou found he oldest son fainted on the floor. He went over to him. "Son wake up. Sesshoumaru wake up!" He said shaking him.

Then he slowly began to come too. "Sesshoumaru what to you happened?" He asked after he was up again. "Rin just told me, she is carrying my pup." Sesshoumaru said.

(A/N: Looks like Pongo from 101 potted puppies after he hears how many pups he has. Hihihi back to the story.) Then his father took him home so he would be better again. Inutaishou opened the door and saw Rin sitting on the sofa. She looked up as they came in. "Sesshoumaru what happened to you? I heard a thump and you didn't answer me anymore." She said looking at him. "Well he fainted." Inutaishou said coming in between her and Sesshoumaru. "Well I heard the news. Congratulations with the pup." He said. "Yes thank you very much, but I never said it was one pup, I'm having two pups." Then two thumps. Father-in-law and father to be fainted.

So later the pups were born, they look like Sesshoumaru and Rin. Two little boys named James and Gareth. So all bad things came to a good ending. And they found out that life is a road. And they lived there lives together seeing their children growing up and starting their own families.

The end

**Well did you feel the story? Well give me a review and tell me about what you think it. Alright bye for now see you later.**

**Sesshoumarufan20**


End file.
